1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to powered machinery used for landscaping, construction, and the like, and particularly to a tree and post remover that provides a hydraulically actuated attachment for tractors, skid-steer vehicles, and the like, for removing trees, posts, poles, and the like from the ground.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior to the development of powered machinery, the removal of articles embedded in the ground (especially trees, brush, and other natural objects having root structures) required considerable manual labor if the article was to be removed in its entirety, as opposed to merely cutting it off at the surface. The development of powered machinery to assist in the removal of trees, posts, poles, and other articles embedded in the ground, has greatly facilitated such projects.
The development of such powered machinery was generally directed to relatively large equipment for clearing relatively large areas, with the equipment being capable of removing relatively large diameter trees, posts, poles, and the like. As power systems (particularly auxiliary hydraulic systems) became more compact and efficient, such devices were developed for smaller equipment, e.g., tractors, skid-steer machines, etc. In fact a great many different hydraulically powered attachments have been developed for use on skid-steer machines, as well as tractors and other utility vehicles, some of which are adapted for pulling or removing trees, brush, posts, etc. from the ground.
The present inventor is aware of certain such devices that have been developed in the past, using different principles of operation. Some such devices are not pullers or extractors, but rather rely upon hydraulic power to drive a pair of opposed blades together to cut or shear the object, leaving the remainder of the object in the ground. Others actually pull the object from the ground, but use different mechanical principles, such as pivoting jaws and multiple hydraulic systems.
Thus, a tree and post remover solving the aforementioned problems is desired.